Red Star Rising
by CrimsonCarmen
Summary: Nora Rickman, une jeune archéologue, quitte le pays d'Emyael au bord de la guerre pour partir aux confins du Pacifique, afin de chercher les origines de L'ElDorado. Mais ce qui devait être une aventure se transforme en course pour la survie, entre trahisons, batailles, et des sacrifices bien trop lourds à porter. Pour rentrer chez elle, Nora devra aller au delà des limites.
1. Chapter 0 - Le Drapeau Rouge

[CHAPITRE 0] – LE DRAPEAU ROUGE

Les Dieux étaient en colère. Rares étaient les fois où le Ramirez avait eu à fendre des flots enragés, comme en ce Jour des Morts. Déchaînées, libérées dans une fureur intense, les vagues du Pacifique heurtaient la coque et les ponts du navire militaire Mexicain en cherchant absolument à le renverser sur les récifs et lui faire connaître le même sort que tout ceux qui osaient s'approcher de cet endroit que les marins et pêcheurs qualifiaient de «maudit».  
Mais l'équipage du Ramirez en avait vu d'autres. C'était dans ce genre de météo qu'ils étaient les meilleurs pour les missions de sauvetage. Lorsque tout se déchaînait contre eux, et que l'espoir semblait perdu. Ils avaient beau être fouettés par les flots et la pluie, soumis à un vent qui pouvait les glacer jusqu'à l'os, cette bande de têtes brûlées continuait à chanter des chansons paillardes pour s'encourager mutuellement, alors qu'ils se mettaient tous à leurs postes.

Dans le poste de commandement, le capitaine Antonio Del Avarez fumait un énième cigare, de la fumée épaisse sortant de son nez rougi par la Tequila et les années d'expérience. Ses yeux gris perle semblaient vitreux, voilés par l'alcool, mais demeuraient aussi vif qu'il était possible d'imaginer, pour un loup de mer dont la soixantaine d'années n'étaient plus très loin.  
Assit près de la radio, il regardait le charivari des vagues et le fracas de la tempête au-dessus d'eux, avant de boire une nouvelle lampée d' alcool et soupira un coup, faisant frémir ses moustaches et sa barbiche soigneusement entretenues.  
Un choc plus violent que les autres se fit ressentir, manquant de renverser le précieux breuvage sur la seule carte maritime dont ils disposaient pour se rendre sur les lieux de la mission, et il se redressa pour aller près du timonier dont les mains expertes parvenaient à manœuvrer la barre et le navire.

«Pas trop dur, gamin?» Del Avarez demanda. «Regarde-moi ça, Miguel... J'ai jamais vu une tempête de ce genre. Les Dieux sont bien en fureur, ce soir. Quelqu'un a dû contrarier Ekahau.»  
«Le Dieu des Marchands et des Voyageurs?» Miguel dit, sa voix calme et douce semblant presque aussi impassible que son visage. «Une chance que les hommes aient le cœur bien accroché.»  
«C'est pour ça que je les ai engagés, gringo.» Del Avarez ajouta avec une grande fierté dans la voix.

Le Ramirez était réputé pour engager tout ceux dont l'armée ne voulait pas. Soit pour leur comportement trop violent, insubordination, faits et mœurs lors de missions, ou parce qu'ils avaient échoués aux tests officiaux. Les plus motivés et ceux qui parvenaient à prouver qu'ils avaient malgré tout les tripes pour les missions périlleuses étaient recommandés à Antonio qui leur posait simplement une question.

«Est-ce que tu es capable de te lancer dans les missions les plus folles, sans discuter et sans te chier dessus?»

Ceux qui hésitaient à répondre n'étaient pas engagés, car selon lui, une fraction d'hésitation pouvait mettre une mission en péril. Les autres montaient à bord, le cœur fringant et les cordes vocales prêtes à se déchirer en chantant des chants de beuveries parlant d'îles remplies d'or, de femmes, et de désirs plus fous les uns que les autres.  
Mais Miguel n'était pas comme eux. Et bons dieux qu'il était content de l'avoir rencontré.

Quelques jours plus tôt, alors que le Ramirez mouillait au port de Manzanillo et que l'équipage profitait d'un repos bien mérité après avoir rempli une série de missions, Avarez était, comme toujours, assit à sa place préférée à la Libra Esperanza, la taverne du port où un coin lui était réservé. Fumant cigares sur cigares et avalant des litres de cocktails, riant des blagues et anecdotes que venaient lui amener de jeunes recrues, racontant ses propres histoires, et surtout, écoutant ce qu'il se passait sur la fréquence de la Marine Mexicaine. Tendue entre les cendriers et les bouteilles, il avait une carte maritime si détaillée et tant observée qu'il la connaissait par cœur, mais il aimait la garder sous les yeux.  
Et c'était là qu'il l'avait entendu. L'appel à l'aide le plus déchirant de sa vie.  
Le signal était de très mauvaise qualité, la fréquence horriblement brouillée et la voix si faible qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Tant et si bien qu'il avait sifflé et intimé le silence dans toute la taverne et incité les responsables de la communication de la fréquence militaire de «Fermer leur claque-merde» lorsqu'il répondit à l'appel.

«Mayday, mayday ! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend?!» La voix répétait avec une frénésie désespérée. «Je vous en prie, répondez ! Je vous en prie!»  
«Ici le Commandant Antonio Del Avarez, de la Marine Mexicaine, j'écoute.» Le vétéran répondit, surpris d'entendre la voix d'une jeune femme de l'autre côté de la ligne. «Quel est le problème?»  
«La Marine... Oh merci mes dieux !» La voix murmura, semblant gorgée d'un espoir ému. « Je... J'ai échoué sur l'Archipel de Sussuro Rojà... L'île est infestée de mercenaires et... Je... Je vous en prie, venez me chercher!»  
«Comment... Comment avez-vous fait pour aller vous perdre là-bas?!» Del Avarez demanda.  
«Le naufrage de l'Annoit...» Elle dit, peinant à respirer.

Avarez n'aimait pas ça. Il avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait à économiser ses forces en parlant le moins possible, qu'elle venait de traverser quelque chose qui se rapprochait d'un enfer sans nom.

«Êtes-vous blessée?» Il demanda à nouveau. « Mademoiselle, êtes-vous blessée?»  
«Oui...» Elle répondit après un temps d'hésitation. «Mais ça va. Je saurais encore me déplacer...»  
«Quel est votre nom?»  
«Nora...» La voix articula. «Nora Rickman.»  
«Mademoiselle Rickman, gardez cette radio près de vous... Nous viendrons vous chercher pour vous ramener chez vous.» Del Avarez dit. «Tenez bon. Nous arrivons.»  
«Merci... Je... Merde!»

La communication se coupa sur un coup de feu qui fit blêmir Antonio. Les conversations reprenaient lentement, et le barman lui avait amené une nouvelle bouteille de tequila en lui disant que c'était sur le compte de la maison.  
Le poids de l'âge semblait tomber sur les épaules du commandant qui se frotta le visage avant d'allumer un nouveau cigare. Il connaissait toutes les îles du Pacifique. Toutes. Sauf celle-ci.  
Sussuro Rojà, le murmure rouge. Une île maudite dont personne n'osait s'approcher, où une gamine qui devait avoir l'âge de sa petite fille était coincée, blessée et désespérée.  
Bien sûr que c'était une mission pour le Ramirez ! Une de ces missions périlleuses où les militaires de la Navy officielle feraient encore des paris pour savoir s'ils échoueraient et s'ils seraient débarrassés d'Antonio et de sa clique.  
Mais il y avait un problème majeur. Antonio avait beau regardé la carte dans tout les sens, il n'arrivait pas à estimer la localisation de l'Archipel. Ce qui le fit jurer dans ses moustaches.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive. Ce jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns, au teint clair et aux lunettes de soleil épaisses. Il portait un simple jean un peu déchiré par endroit, une chemise sur un t-shirt noir, une ceinture avec quelques chaînes pendantes, des bottes de motard et il y avait un petit « je ne sais quoi » chez lui qui inspirait une forme de respect.  
Et, sans un mot, il avait posé le doigt sur un emplacement de la carte.

«Bouge ta main, gamin, je suis occupé à chercher -»  
«L'Archipel du Murmure Rouge. Si vous le cherchez, c'est là qu'il faut vous rendre. Mais les flots sont dangereux, il y a de nombreux récifs.» Il dit, d'une voix terriblement calme et empreinte d'un accent étrange.  
«Et tu vas me dire que tu es capable de manœuvrer un navire militaire pour nous y mener sans heurts?» Antonio demanda avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Et il avait dit oui. Il avait non seulement proposé ses services en tant que timonier, mais aussi en tant que médecin de bord. D'après son histoire, il avait été refusé à la Marine car ses yeux avaient été jugés trop abîmés par des éclats de verres reçus lors de l'explosion de sa maison, et il avait été traité de psychopathe parce qu'il ne ressentait rien.  
Pour Antonio, ce gamin était du pain béni que lui envoyait la mère des Dieux, aussi Miguel Esposito fut engagé à bord du Ramirez qui quitta le port le 25 octobre.

Et bons dieux, ce qu'il était content de l'avoir à bord dans un tel cataclysme météorologique!

«Croyez-vous que vos supérieurs soient contrariés de voir que vous partez en mission sans leur aval?» Miguel demanda.  
«S'ils le sont, grand bien leur fasse. Qu'ils s'asseyent sur leur frustration jusque à ce que ça devienne une démangeaison chronique.» Del Avarez dit en riant. «Ils pleureront le jour où je mourrais, car plus personne ne sera volontaire pour partir dans de telles missions suicides!»

watch?v=uFM4mN1mB4M&list=PLEQjOG7DtEQHzWS2q4btHlyc3DbN_U7iK&index=62

La foudre fendit le ciel et se fracassa sur un récif qui vola en éclat, alors que Miguel tournait la barre à bâbord pour contourner les roches escarpées. Il se pencha alors pour regarder le ciel, soupira, et reporta son attention sur l'océan, estimant l'arrivée dans deux heures.  
Le temps pour Antonio de parvenir à joindre Nora, dont l'état semblait avoir empiré, et convenir d'un point de chute pour venir la chercher. Sachant les récifs trop dangereux pour pouvoir jeter l'ancre, ils décidèrent de se rejoindre à la falaise au Sud-Ouest de l'île, là où le chemin était plus dégagé pour les navires.

«Tiens bon, gamine. Il faudra que tu te démarques pour qu'on sache exactement où tu te trouves, une fois qu'on t'aura en visuel, on pourra déterminer une façon de te ramener à bord.» Antonio dit.  
«Cherchez après un drapeau rouge...» Nora murmura, le souffle court. «Un drapeau rouge.»

La communication se coupa une fois de plus, et Antonio prit une longue lampée d'alcool après avoir posé le casque sur le poste de communication. Il appuya alors sur un bouton et demanda aux machinistes de pousser les moteurs au maximum, faisant toute confiance à Miguel pour manœuvrer à grande vitesse. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait l'impression que ce qu'il découvrirait dépasserait l'entendement humain.  
Il ne savait pas à quel point il était loin de la vérité.

La tempête avait redoublé d'intensité, si toutefois c'était possible. Antonio voyait ses hommes commencer à perdre de leur engouement pour devenir sérieux comme jamais, blêmes, trempés jusqu'aux os, ils avaient tous le regard fixé sur l'horizon où brûlait l'Archipel.  
Un brasier infernal que la tempête ne savait pas éteindre, le vent violent levant les flammes si haut dans le ciel qu'on pouvait penser qu'il cherchait à les envoyer dans les nuages, la pluie et les vagues martelant la falaise où se trouvait ce qui semblait être un Temple. Et dans cette averse tombaient une multitude de pétales rouges comme le sang, donnant en cet instant une vision proche d'une apocalypse.  
Antonio en lâcha sa bouteille qui s'écrasa au sol, déversant l'alcool à ses pieds, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre, livide, et regardait cette scène irréelle.

«Les enfers se sont déchaînés...» Il murmura.  
«Si on marche sur l'enfer, autant continuer à avancer.» Miguel dit, se rapprochant au maximum avant de couper les machines et jeter l'ancre.  
«Tu cites Churchill, maintenant?» Del Avarez s'étonna.  
«Il avait quelques bonnes répliques.» Le timonier répondit.

Le brun de cheveux prit les jumelles et regarda par la fenêtre, comme les six vigies postées dans les nacelles, tous cherchant après ce fameux drapeau rouge dont Nora avait parlé.  
Une explosion violente s'éleva de la falaise, faisant sursauter certains membres de l'équipage qui commençaient à sentir la peur les envahir, distillée comme un souffle glacial dans leur nuque et leur être. Certains criaient à la malédiction sur l'île, et qui pouvait les blâmer ? C'était bien là un endroit abandonné par les cieux.

«Où est-elle?» Antonio murmura d'une voix sifflante. «Aller, gamine. Montre toi...»

Il attrapa la radio, cherchant à la joindre, cherchant la fréquence qui pouvait lui permettre de communiquer avec cette demoiselle en détresse. Il entendit alors Miguel laisser tomber les jumelles sur la table et quitter la salle des commandes en courant, sortant sur le pont pour grimper dans la plus haute des nacelles où il attrapa l'occultant du spot lumineux pour le monter et l'abaisser à répétition, dans un message en morse destiné à signaler leur présence, et encourager Nora à dévoiler sa position.  
Miguel aperçu une étincelle rouge, puis la lumière d'une fusée de détresse qui s'agitait de droite à gauche, alors que résonnait une voix décharnée portée par un ancien haut-parleur.

«JE SUIS LA!» Nora hurlait depuis la falaise.  
«Il était temps...» Miguel murmura, tournant le spot sur elle pour la révéler à la lumière.

Elle était là, silhouette titubante agitant cette fusée de détresse en continuant à s'époumoner dans le haut-parleur, battue par la pluie et le vent qui faisait voler ses longs cheveux écarlates, tel un morceau de tissus. Non. Tel un Drapeau.

«On t'a en visuel, Nora! Content de te voir, gamine! Est-ce que tu as quelque chose qui te permette de descendre sans risques?» Antonio demanda.  
«Non.. Mais j'ai une idée!» Elle balbutia. «Ne bougez pas!»  
«On ne va nulle part sans toi, gamine!» Antonio assura.

Il vit la fusée être lancée dans le vide, et entendit la radio être coupée... Et la silhouette de Nora disparu de la lumière. Miguel et quelques matelots partirent avec un canot de sauvetage au plus proche de la falaise, l'instinct du timonier lui disant que la demoiselle avait une idée peu commune pour descendre et qu'elle n'y arriverait pas seule.  
Et l'attente s'installa. Une attente dont le silence pesant était seulement cassé par la tempête qui ne cessait de s'abattre sur les lieux, et sur le grondement furieux de l'incendie qui ravageait l'île. Chaque explosion mettait les soldats sur le qui-vive, parés à affronter des ennemis ou à voir un pan de la falaise s'écrouler après trop de temps à supporter ce désastre.

/uFM4mN1mB4M?list=PLEQjOG7DtEQHzWS2q4btHlyc3DbN_U7iK&t=116

Debout sur le canot, faisant fi de l'intempérie, Miguel regardait le sommet de la falaise les lèvres pincées dans une forme d'impatience, jusqu'à ce qu'un tremblement et une explosion plus puissante que les autres ne le force à se protéger les yeux. Lorsqu'il regarda en l'air, il vit la silhouette de Nora être trimballée dans les airs par un parachute qui se déchirait, la secouant comme une poupée de chiffon et la conduisant sur des récifs sur lesquels elle se cogna, et tomba à l'eau, emportée par les vagues qui la traînaient vers le fond.

«Merde... » Miguel siffla, amenant le canot au plus proche. «Amenez la lumière ici!» Il demanda, utilisant son talkie-walkie pour communiquer avec la vigie.

Le spot éclairant l'endroit de la chute, le timonier retira ses lunettes qu'il confia à un mousse, avant de plonger, ses bras musclés lui permettant de descendre rapidement pour attraper la jeune femme qui coulait à pic. Il décrocha le parachute de son dos, et nagea vers la surface dans des gestes puissants, étonnés que la demoiselle soit aussi lourde à remorquer.  
Les gros bras à bord du canot l'aidèrent à remonter à bord alors qu'il se secoua la tête, reprenant ses lunettes et les mettant sur son nez avant d'attraper le manche du canot pour le diriger sur le Ramirez où attendait l'équipage et Antonio.

«La baignade était bonne, gamin?» Antonio demanda avec une pointe d'humour.  
«Délicieuse. Vous voulez y aller?» Miguel répliqua, prenant Nora sur son épaule et montant à l'échelle de corde pour la remorquer à bord.  
«Je passe mon tour.» Le commandant avoua.

Toutes les lumières se dirigèrent sur le pont où Miguel allongea la jeune femme, un murmure d'horreur se propageant d'un matelot à l'autre à voir dans quel était cette pauvre fille. L'eau ruisselant d'elle était teintée de sang, du sang qui s'écoulait de tant de blessures que l'un d'eux se signa d'un signe de croix, priant son Dieu de prendre soin d'elle.  
Miguel l'allongea sur le dos, remarquant le curieux équipement métallique accroché à ses hanches, son dos et ses bras en comprenant que c'était ce qui avait pesé si lourd dans la remontée, et mit deux doigts sur son cou, cherchant un pouls qu'il n'y avait pas.

watch?v=7fYjqddtlbo&index=58&list=PLEQjOG7DtEQHzWS2q4btHlyc3DbN_U7iK

«Elle ne respire pas... » Il marmonna. «Oh, tu n'as pas intérêt à nous faire ce coup-là, Nora...»

Sans plus attendre, il commença un massage cardiaque, alternant avec le bouche à bouche, marmonnant dans une langue que l'équipage ne comprenait pas, continuant son massage jusqu'à ce que la rouquine ne crache eau et sang dans un gémissement piteux, et qu'elle ne se tourne sur le flanc pour continuer à cracher tout ce surplus de liquide, ouvrant des yeux verts comme des émeraudes, mais vitreux par la fatigue et la fièvre sur les deux personnes qu'elle avait face à elle, le souffle dangereusement court, haletant.

«Mademoiselle Rickman... Bienvenue à bord du Ramirez. » Antonio dit, posant sa grande main rugueuse sur sa joue. «C'est terminé, gamine... Tu rentres chez toi.»

Nora ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la seule chose qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fut un nouveau gémissement, puis un hoquet, un sanglot, et un cri. Un hurlement déchirant mêlé aux pleurs de quelqu'un qui en avait trop vécu sur trop peu de temps.  
Del Avarez regarda la pauvre fille en pleurs, quelques larmes menaçant de partir de ses yeux ridés, comme pour certains de ses matelots qui ne se détournaient pas de la scène, comme si vouloir cacher la souffrance de la jeune femme était un crime abominable.  
Après de longues minutes, cependant, son cri se calma, et elle perdit connaissance, emportée par Miguel qui la mena dans ses quartiers, là où il pourrait commencer des soins précaires pendant que le second timonier du navire reprenait la barre, prenant la direction du Japon, où il accosterait dans quatre jours au port d'Emyael.

Il l'allongea sur le lit après avoir retiré cet équipement composé de lames maintenues par des gâchettes, de grappins et de ce qui semblait être un dispositif constitué de gaz pour se propulser, et commença à enlever ses vêtements en lambeaux. Miguel remarqua alors quelque chose, accroché à son bras en bandage de fortune. Un bandeau rouge marqué d'un cercle blanc où trônait le plus tristement célèbre symbole de la folie humaine. La croix gammée. À la différence près, que celle-ci était en plus frappée d'un pion d'échec, ce qui tira un frisson morbide à l'impassible qui fourra l'insigne Nazi dans le fond de sa poche et jeta les habits portant ce symbole sinistre par la fenêtre du navire, ne souhaitant même pas les avoir dans sa poubelle.

«J'en connais un qui aurait adoré être sur cette île pour s'y promener.» Il marmonna, commençant les soins.

Horrifié de voir autant de blessures sur le corps de la demoiselle, sentir et voir autant d'os brisés dans les bras, les jambes, la hanche et le dos, de retirer autant d'éclats de balles, de verre et de métal de sa peau halée, Miguel s'affairait avec une concentration presque religieuse pour suturer et bander tout ça. En particulier sa poitrine qui était frappée d'une plaie qui ne cessait de suinter, violacée marbrée de doré, pulsant et se propageant sur sa peau, et sans aucun doute dans son organisme.  
Il se décida à s'asseoir après avoir posé des baxters pour l'hydrater, l'alimenter, et un troisième pour distiller dans son sang de la morphine pour canaliser la douleur, puis un masque à oxygène pour lui permettre de respirer un peu plus facilement.  
Miguel se frotta ensuite le visage, jusqu'à se lever à voir Del Avarez entrer dans ses quartiers.

«Reste assis, gamin. Tu as fait plus que ta part, ce soir.» Le vieux Commandant dit, en amenant une couverture supplémentaire qu'il posa sur l'endormie. «Vous venez du même pays, pas vrai?»  
«Comment l'avez-vous compris?» Miguel demanda.  
«Vous avez presque le même accent.» Le Mexicain dit en riant doucement. « Elle va enfin rentrer au bercail.»  
«Mais elle ne reconnaîtra pas le pays qu'elle a quitté. La guerre est en train de changer Emyael jusqu'à sa structure. Si elle survit à ça, et qu'elle se réveille, ce sera dans un pays complètement chamboulé et différent.» Miguel soupira, l'air las.  
«Tu as l'air déçu.» Del Avarez remarqua.  
«Ils étaient deux Rickman à être monté à bord de ce navire en partance du pays. Deux... Et on n'en ramène qu'un. J'avais un peu d'espoir de ramener les deux.» Il avoua, regardant Nora. «Et dans quel état on la ramène. J'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué.»  
«Mais au moins, elle rentre. Le succès n'est pas final, l'échec n'est pas fatal: c'est le courage de continuer qui compte. » Le vétéran dit.  
«Je ne suis pas le seul à citer Churchill on dirait.» Miguel dit. «Mais aura-t-elle le courage de continuer après ça...»  
«On ne le saura qu'en ayant de ses nouvelles. J'espère en avoir, en tout cas.»

Antonio quitta la pièce, laissant Miguel seul avec Nora qui se réveillait en toussant et en demandant à boire.  
L'impassible s'assit sur le lit, lui souleva un peu la tête, et utilisa une petite théière pour lui donner à boire de l'eau tiède.

«Est-ce qu'il faut prévenir quelqu'un en particulier que tu rentres chez toi?» Il demanda.  
«Mon père... Alan...Rickman.» Nora articula, les yeux clos sous les bandages posés par Miguel.

Il s'en était douté. Miguel soupira encore, prenant son téléphone dans sa table de nuit pour composer le numéro qu'elle lui dictait, mit le téléphone en haut-parleur et s'écarta pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

«Cabinet du Docteur Rickman. J'espère que vous avez une PUTAIN de bonne raison pour appeler sur ce numéro ! Et si vous êtes un journaliste, allez vous faire enculer!» La voix bourrue et rauque d'un homme au lourd accent roumain dit, clairement ennuyé de cet appel.  
«Dimitri... » Nora articula d'une voix brisée.  
«Putain... C'est... Ne bouge pas. Ne raccroche pas... ALAN!» Le roumain nommé Dimitri dit, soudainement plus nerveux.

Ils entendirent des portes qui s'ouvraient avec fracas, des pas précipités, et une nouvelle porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée alors que Nora tremblait.

«Dimitri, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas interrompre ce genre de réunion.» La voix d'Alan Rickman dit d'un ton sec.  
«Ouais, je sais. Mais faut que tu répondes.» Dimitri dit. «Prends ce coup de fil.»  
«Ils attendront. Maintenant -» Alan voulu dire.  
«Putain de merde, Alan! Prends ce putain d'appel et arrête de faire chier!» Dimitri insista en lui fourguant le téléphone dans les mains. «Les croulants, tout le monde dehors! Allez, dégagez!»  
«Sortez.» Alan dit d'une voix sifflante. «Qui que vous soyez, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'insister autant pour me déranger.» Il ajouta une fois le téléphone près de son oreille.

Miguel vit Nora se tendre, trembler encore plus. La voix d'Alan Rickman semblait aussi tranchante qu'un stiletto près à poignarder celui ou celle qui avait le toupet de le déranger en plein travail... L'impassible décida de quitter la pièce pour lui laisser toute l'intimité dont elle avait besoin, portant une dernière fois son regard sur ces longs cheveux rouges qui leur avaient permis de la retrouver, alors qu'elle parvint à articuler ces mots qu'elle avait tant espérer pouvoir prononcer.

«Papa... Je rentre à la maison.»

– MUSIQUES –

* «United States of Smash» © Yuki Hayashi «Boku No Hero Academia OST3)  
* «Feeling of Pairing» © Yuki Hayashi («Boku No Hero Academia OST3)


	2. Chapitre 1 - Des mots naufragés

[CHAPITRE 1] – DES MOTS NAUFRAGES 

Les portes qui claquent n'étaient pas une chose inhabituelle à bord de l'Annoit. Aussi accueillant et bien équipé était-il, ce glorieux navire d'exploration commençait à ressentir le poids des âges après toutes ces années à fendre les flots pour mener à bien différentes missions. Les passagers devaient donc rapidement prendre l'habitude de fermer les portes avec un zeste de passion pour s'assurer qu'elles soient bien scellées jusqu'au prochain passage.  
Au début, tout le monde était surpris par le claquement permanent et le grincement des gonds qui devaient souffrir de ces traitements brutaux à répétition. Mais comme les gonds, les passagers s'habituaient rapidement. De toute façon, vu la cadence infernale de leur voyage et des journées qu'ils passaient, ces jeunes pionniers étaient bien trop fatigués pour se rendre compte des bruits qui les entouraient.

Ce jour-là, alors que le soleil disparaissait péniblement à l'horizon du Pacifique, poussé par d'épais nuages noirs annonçant une tempête de grande ampleur, la porte de la salle à manger claqua avec plus de force que d'habitude, poussée dans son chambranle par la colère d'une jeune femme dont les pas résonnaient dans le couloir qu'elle traversa à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre sa cabine, dont la porte se ferma avec la même violence.

Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant un bureau encombré de papiers, livres, documents et croquis pour se prendre la tête en main, cherchant à retrouver un souffle coupé par le trop plein d'émotions et de pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit malmené. En plus d'une violente douleur au nez et à la mâchoire bleuie par ce qui semblait être un coup de poing surpuissant. La jeune femme soupira, la scène et la dispute repassant derrière ses yeux clos. Puis, d'un geste rageur, elle prit une page vierge et commença à griffonner quelque chose qu'elle avait entraperçu lors de l'altercation. Mais alors que le croquis commençait à amener des hypothèses aussi sinistres que farfelues, elle ferma le cahier au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette d'un jeune homme au teint pâle qui avait une caméra en main, et semblait enregistrer une séquence vidéo.

«Et voici la future référence mondiale de l'archéologie, Nora Rickman, dans son habitat naturel. Vous constaterez que l'alimentation rudimentaire de cette demoiselle se compose de sodas, de nouilles instantanées, de biscuits et remarquerez au sol bon nombre de preuves d'un travail acharné. Parce qu'on ne plaisante pas avec la recherche et l'envie de découvrir l'histoire!»

Le jeune homme marqua une pause dans son joyeux dialogue et tourna la caméra vers le miroir pour qu'on puisse voir son visage. Un jeune gaillard au teint clair, les cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés qu'il gardait en une queue basse, aux yeux noisette et au visage doux.

watch?v=isUdS7vYNAQ&index=60&list=PLBGT0Gf50F_dzpSQpXEJVZePI6je32jZj

«Notre adorable spécimen est à la recherche de l'ElDorado, sur les traces de la belle et mystérieuse Reine Munyal-» Il commentait.  
«Yaël. C'est sérieux, là.» La jeune femme soupira. «J'ai pas envie de rire.»  
«Je sais, Nora.» Yaël dit. «C'est pour ça que je suis venu. Pour te remonter un peu le moral et t'empêcher de te fondre les méninges sur tout ce merdier. En commençant par te donner ça.»

Sans cesser de filmer, il posa l'appareil sur un petit meuble servant de garde-robe, s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un téléphone satellite avec un sourire malicieux.

«Où as-tu eu ça?!» La jeune femme demanda avec surprise.  
«Matthew l'a laissé traîner dans la cuisine après votre dispute, j'en ai profité en me disant que ça te fera du bien de parler, Nora.» Il répondit avec un petit rire. «Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va mettre avant de s'en apercevoir, mais ce sera toujours ça de gagné. Et puis, tu pourras toujours essayer de joindre l'hôpital. Tu auras peut-être un vent neuf sur tes idées.»  
«On est mercredi, Yaël. Alan est en réunion avec les chefs de service de l'hôpital.» Nora protesta.  
«Ton simple prénom est un passe-droit pour n'importe quelle situation, Nora... Si c'est toi ou moi qui demandons à lui parler, il prendra l'appel sans réfléchir. Tu connais papa.» Yaël dit en lui frottant les cheveux. «Je vais aller parler à Elias pour voir dans combien de temps on arrive à l'île. Plus vite on y arrive, plus vite on explore et on rentre chez nous. Je ne sais pas toi, mais je commence à avoir le dos en charpie à dormir sur ces banquettes.»  
«C'est vrai... Difficile de faire plus confortable que les lits de la maison. Même si c'est surtout la cuisine qui me pose un problème. Raphaël a la main lourde avec l'ail. Mon système digestif ne le supportera plus longtemps!» Nora soupira en posant la main sur son ventre qui grognait en protestation.

Yaël se redressa avec un nouveau rire, avant de plonger la main dans sa poche et en sortir une fine chaîne dorée tenant un pendentif or et rubis qui brillait faiblement sous la lumière malade des néons. Il tendit le bijou à la jeune femme qui le remit directement à sa juste place... à son cou.

«Depuis que tu as trouvé ce collier dans la rivière Loreleii, tu ne t'en sépares plus...» Il dit.  
«Je me dis que le garder à proximité m'aidera à retrouver son propriétaire.» Nora soupira. «Et Yaël... Merci.»

Le jeune homme l'embrassa sur les cheveux, et reprit sa caméra dans un petit rire, tournant l'objectif pour qu'on voit son visage souriant.

«Elle n'est pas toujours aussi sérieuse! Ça lui arrive aussi de rigoler. Aaaah, Shen. Cette fille est géniale! Si seulement elle savait à quel point elle est exceptionnelle et prenait un peu plus confiance en elle, ce serait formidable.» Yaël dit en coupant la vidéo, quittant la pièce pour laisser sa sœur seule.

Nora quitta son bureau pour aller regarder par le hublot, d'innombrables éclairs zébrant le ciel à présent noir en signe de la tempête annoncée plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle espérait que le navire tiendrait le coup face au gros grain, comme le Timonier l'avait assuré dans un rire gras.  
Se mordillant la lèvre, elle se tourna, et avança jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ferma après avoir regardé de part et d'autre du couloir. Puis elle regarda le petit miroir sur le meuble situé à côté de la porte, et posa son regard sur son reflet.  
C'était celui d'une jeune femme au teint hâlé, aux longues oreilles pointues et aux yeux vert émeraude mis en valeur par sa chevelure écarlate. Elle portait un débardeur blanc sous un autre de couleur gris, un pantalon cargo aux nombreuses poches, adapté à ses longues jambes, et des chaussures militaires aux semelles lourdes et solides.

«Regarde-toi. T'as l'air d'un épouvantail perdu au milieu de la mer.» Nora soupira, fermant la porte de la garde-robe avec un geste sec.

Prenant entre ses dents une barre chocolatée, Nora attrapa le téléphone satellite et se laissa tomber sur son lit dont le matelas couina lamentablement.  
Elle regarda alors la date: Mercredi vingt-cinq octobre deux milles quinze, dix heures et demie du soir. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était qu'une heure de l'après-midi au Japon. De quoi tomber dans un bon créneau horaire. Maintenant, il fallait espérer qu'Alan se décide à répondre. Il DEVAIT répondre, elle avait besoin de lui parler. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours. La tonalité d'appel raisonna dans son oreille, encore et encore, jusqu'à entendre une voix familière.

watch?v=mO-Xj24pIYc

«Yallô ~ Bureau du Docteur Rickman. Il n'est pas joignable pour le moment, veuillez me laisser un pu... un message, ou le rappeler plus tard». Une voix grave marmonna en décrochant.

Alan était bel et bien piégé dans une réunion, si Dimitri Gogonea répondait à sa place. L'associé roumain d'Alan devait sans doute être avachi dans son siège avec les pieds sur le bureau en chêne à jouer avec sa console portable. L'image fit sourire Nora qui se redressa légèrement sur le matelas grinçant.

«Si Alan te voit avec les pieds sur son bureau, tu vas te faire tirer les oreilles, Dimitri.» Nora soupira. «Tu veux avoir des oreilles en pointe comme les miennes?»  
«AH NON! Pas les oreilles pointues! J'ai déjà les cheveux longs, avoir les oreilles pointues va me faire ressembler à un putain d'elfe gay!» Le Roumain s'exclama en se redressant vivement.  
«Mais tu as DÉJÀ l'air d'un elfe gay, petit frère!» La voix d'Hailey, la jumelle de Dimitri, résonna dans le combiné. «Salut, Nora! On commençait à se demander si tu n'avais pas posé tes bagages au Guatemala vu le peu de nouvelles que tu donnes!»  
«Oh, pitié, tu plaisantes? Les lits sont inconfortables, la nourriture est dégueulasse, et les orages en haute mer sont des pestes dont je me passerai volontiers! Il est particulièrement violent, ce soir...» Nora se défendit d'un ton sec alors que l'orage prédit par le timonier éclatait avec fureur.  
«Tu veux dire qu'il y a pire que la bouffe de l'hôpital?» Dimitri ricana  
«Ah, en tout cas, on n'en est pas loin!»  
«Le vieux est en réunion, gamine. Je vais le chercher?» Le frère demanda.  
«Non... Je... Je voulais juste donner quelques nouvelles avant la dernière étape.» Nora répondit dans un soupir. «Ça prend encore plus de temps que prévu... désolée...»  
«Tu sais que ton nom est le mot magique pour qu'il prenne la communication, même pour un simple 'salut!' merdique, Nora. Surtout que tu devais déjà donner de tes nouvelles hier au plus tard.» Le roumain rétorqua.

Dimitri avait raison. Elle aurait dû téléphoner hier soir pour informer sa famille de son avancée. C'était le deal, après-tout. Un coup de fil toutes les semaines durant l'expédition qui devait mener les passagers de l'Annoit au panthéon des explorateurs. Ils étaient une petite dizaine d'historiens, archéologues et chercheurs à s'être engagés dans un voyage qui devait les mener vers le même rêve: parcourir le chemin des Conquistadores et trouver l'ElDorado. Cette contrée mythique supposée regorger d'or. Des jeunes ayant soif d'aventure, de frissons et d'histoire, accompagnés par un éminent archéologue et un ancien de la Navy de la Métropole. Comment pouvait-on leur en vouloir? Certains s'étaient bercés de ces histoires d'un pays fabuleusement riche qui avait alimenté une sanglante course au trésor sur près de quatre siècles, et fut largement diffusé à l'époque des Conquistadores. Et s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver l'ElDorado, ce voyageurs hispaniques avaient réussi à arracher aux peuples Incas et Chibchas des monceaux d'or assez importants pour que le flambeau du mythe se passe de génération en génération.  
Et aujourd'hui, avec ses vingt ans approchants, Nora espérait faire ses preuves, aspirant à laisser sa marque dans l'archéologie, accompagnant son frère dans sa quête et espérait se démarquer des autres.  
Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'ils avaient mis les voiles, quittant un pays au bord de la guerre et plus que jamais, le proverbe «l'intimité fait naître le mépris» prit tout son sens.  
Une violente dispute avait éclaté la veille, dégénérant en bagarre entre Nora et deux autres membres de l'expédition. Fort heureusement, Yaël avait calmé l'indomptable rouquine, et il avait dû faire de même peu de temps avant qu'elle ne parte s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Les mots de trop avaient été échangés, ravivant les mauvais souvenirs et une peine que Nora cherchait à oublier depuis longtemps.  
Dans le fond, peut-être qu'il avait raison. Peut-être qu'en parler lui ferait du bien et lui permettrait de s'aérer la tête avant la prochaine exploration.

Elle entendit Hailey et Dimitri parler dans cette langue roulante qu'était la leur. Un dialecte assez ancien que même Alan peinait à comprendre. Au point qu'il en avait abandonné l'idée. Puis Dimitri revint à la charge avec sa voix plus chaleureuse que d'habitude.

«Hey, Chibi, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Tu veux parler au vieux, ou pas?» Dimitri siffla.  
«Ne le dérange pas s'il est toujours en réunion, je n'ai pas envie de rajouter une couche de frustration supplémentaire! Les dignitaires doivent déjà bien l'énerver.» La rouquine soupira.  
«Nora, quand on a une putain de super envie... On fait tout pour y arriver. Si tu veux parler avec ton père, tu demandes. Tu as un foutu droit là-dessus, merde.» Le Roumain jura. «Oops...» Il ajouta en entendant la porte du bureau s'ouvrir.  
«Dimitri! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec les pieds sur mon bureau?!» La voix d'Alan Rickman s'éleva dans la pièce.  
«Je suis au téléphone, ça ne se voit pas, vieillard?» Dimitri répliqua. «D'ailleurs, puisque tu es là, tu peux reprendre l'appel. Crois-moi, tu seras content de l'avoir.»  
«J'espère pour toi que c'est important! Docteur Rickman.» Alan dit en prenant le combiné.  
«Salut, Alan.» Nora dit d'une voix un peu penaude.

Elle ne pût empêcher un léger rictus de se former sur ses lèvres en entendant qu'Alan manqua de lâcher le téléphone en entendant sa voix, avant d'entendre Dimitri éclater de rire en quittant la pièce.  
«Je t'avais dit que tu serais content d'avoir cet appel!»  
«Salut, Nora... Comment te sens-tu?» Le médecin demanda.  
«J'ai envie de frapper tout le monde, sauter à l'eau et revenir à la nage...» Nora soupira.  
«Quelque chose ne va pas?»  
«On peut dire ça comme ça... J'ai du mal à faire confiance aux autres membres de l'équipage, Alan. Surtout à Sergeï, Matthew et Alexiel.» Elle dit, fronçant les sourcils. «Quelque chose n'est pas logique, ils cachent trop de choses. »  
«Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas ton côté asociale qui te joue des tours?» Alan insista.  
«Non, Alan... C'est mon instinct qui me le dit. Ils préparent quelque chose.» Nora dit, baissant les yeux sur le bureau qu'elle occupait le trois quart de son temps, et regardant à nouveau ce croquis qu'elle avait commencé avant que Yaël n'arrive.  
«Je vois...» Alan dit à son tour. «Où en êtes-vous? Est-ce que Yaël est avec toi?»  
«Yaël parle avec Elias pour déterminer dans combien de temps on arrive à l'île. C'est notre dernière destination. On y reste trois jours, puis on est de retour à la Métropole après quatre jours de voyage.» Nora expliqua, regardant par la fenêtre après avoir vu un éclair tomber sur ce qui semblait être un récif.

L'orage claquait avec violence sur le Pacifique, faisant tanguer le navire avec trop de violence pour que Nora y soit insensible. Elle fronça les sourcils, une énorme boule dans la gorge se formant alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots, essayant de prononcer quelque chose qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis un moment, sans savoir exactement comment le formuler.

«Alan? Est-ce que c'est vrai? Que la guerre est aux portes d'Emyael?» Elle demanda.  
«Comment as-tu eu l'information?» Alan s'étonna.  
«Sergeï... Il passe ses soirées à squatter le réseau téléphonique le soir et il l'a annoncé aujourd'hui.» Nora répondit.  
«Je ne vais pas te mentir, on est tous sur le qui-vive. Quelques héros se sont déjà enfuis, mais les principaux sont restés.» Le médecin dit d'un ton grave. «Au moins, on a réussi à poser un nom sur la menace. Le leader se ferait appeler All For One... Mais Nora, ne te préoccupe pas de ce qu'il se passe ici, concentre-toi sur ta propre aventure. Vous nous retrouverez tous en rentrant, avec de vrais lits confortables, un buffet à volonté au Wok, et toute la famille autour de vous pour écouter votre récit. Je vais devoir repartir à la réunion, mais je voulais te dire ceci... Ne fais confiance à personne d'autre qu'à ton frère et Elias. Si tu as le moindre doute sur quoi que ce soit, ou qui que ce soit, c'est à eux et à eux seuls que tu dois en parler. Même si te connaissant, tu sauras gérer en cas de problème. Après tout, tu es une Rickman. Peu importe ce que tu feras. Je serai fier de toi.»  
«Alan... Tu... Tu me man-»

watch?v=LomWDOaC0I0&index=114&list=PLBGT0Gf50F_dzpSQpXEJVZePI6je32jZj

Nora regarda par la fenêtre, les éclairs devenaient foudre et tombaient trop près du bateau pour que ça soit anodin. Loin d'être sereine, elle se pencha un peu pour mieux observer le phénomène. Bien mal lui en prit, car la secousse fut terrible, le choc de son crâne sur le mur de la cabine l'était tout autant. Elle vit l'écran du téléphone afficher un 'PERTE DE SIGNAL' qui lui tira un juron abominable.  
Elle lança furieusement l'appareil contre le mur et se redressa avec la ferme intention d'aller secouer les garçons qui squattaient la ligne d'appel. Sa nervosité amplifiée par la mauvaise humeur et la migraine, cette fois, ils allaient l'entendre et les poings allaient voler! Ces imbéciles venaient de l'empêcher de dire quatre mots... «Tu me manques, Alan...» Quatre mots qu'elle avait eu BESOIN de dire à Alan pour lui faire comprendre la nature de son appel. Quel genre de fille serait-elle, si elle ne parvenait pas à dire à son père à quel point il lui manquait?!

«Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, c'est pas vrai!» Elle vociféra en ouvrant la porte.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. La sirène retentissait, les voyeurs étaient au rouge, les matelots courraient... Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers la droite, Nora vit alors avec horreur une trombe d'eau descendre le couloir. Et bien qu'elle tentât de lutter contre le courant, elle en fut une victime emportée comme une poupée de chiffon, piégée dans l'enfoncement d'un hublot sur lequel elle frappait frénétiquement en appelant à l'aide. L'eau montait à une telle vitesse qu'elle inspira une grande goulée d'air et continua à frapper sur la vitre. On lui avait bien dit que s'exciter sous l'eau n'était pas une bonne idée! Qu'elle allait perdre plus d'oxygène qu'autre chose. Mais les humains sont réputés pour faire des choses stupides, lorsque leur vie est en jeu... Hurler sous l'eau en faisait partie. Et se laisser aller à l'ombre par manque d'air aussi.

Ainsi donc, elle allait mourir ainsi?! Noyée dans un navire qu'elle avait commencé à haïr? Loin de son père et de ses amis? Et Yaël? Avait-il réussi à s'échapper avec un canot de sauvetage? Si au moins il s'en sortait... Elle serait un peu plus en paix lorsqu'elle irait voir les Arbitres dans l'autre monde. Les yeux ouverts sur les reflets de l'orage passant sur la fenêtre inondée, elle ouvrit les lèvres, les quelques dernières bulles d'air retenues dans ses poumons s'en échappant pour éclater sur la vitre... Qui se brisa sous l'impact d'un piolet, alors qu'une main puissante l'attrapa pour la sortir de là. Un des matelots qui composaient l'équipe de déplacement... Nora se mit à le bénir trois fois alors qu'elle toussait et vomissait l'eau avalée. Son ventre était retourné, son cœur soulevé, sa tête prête à exploser. Elle voulait faire une pause, rester là, allongée sur le métal glacé par la tempête infernale qui rugissait autour d'eux.

«ALLEZ! AVANCEZ!» Le matelot s'exclama en la relevant.  
«NORA! PAR ICI!» Une autre voix clama.

Une voix appartenant à Elias Tewlis... Un ancien de la Navy, et la personne à qui Alan faisait le plus confiance au monde. Elias faisait de grands signes à Nora pour l'inciter à le rejoindre, imité par Yaël derrière lui. Son frère s'en était sorti!

«Allez, Nora! Tu peux le faire! Saute!» Elias encouragea.  
«Aye, Aye! Ce n'est qu'une crevasse de cinq mètres au-dessus des récifs, ce n'est pas comme si je risquais de me briser les os en tombant!» Nora marmonna en se redressant. «Au-delà des limites, tout ça!»

Au-delà des limites, le credo qu'elle entendait depuis qu'elle était adolescente... Ces mots résonnèrent comme une étincelle devenant brasier ardent dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Se servant du mur comme d'un support, Nora se releva, prit son élan, et franchit la distance entre le couloir et le vide à l'aide de grandes enjambées. Arrivée tout au bout, lorsque son pied commença à basculer faute de support, elle prit une profonde inspiration, une impulsion, et sauta avec toute la détente dont elle était capable en moulinant l'air de ses bras... Et en criant. Un cri de l'âme, pour s'encourager, se donner de la force. Un cri qui se mua en nom lorsque sa main rencontra celle d'Elias qui l'attrapa au vol et tenta de la hisser. Mais l'homme était aussi fourbu qu'elle, glacé jusqu'aux os par la pluie...  
Ce déluge qui rendait la prise impossible, car au plus il forçait pour la remonter, au plus elle sentait qu'elle glissait. Au point de perdre prise avec la main d'Elias qui s'éloigna, sous l'écho de la voix désespérée de Yaël qui hurlait le nom de sa sœur, dont la chute inexorable se termina dans les vagues qui s'écrasaient sur le récif.  
Ce mercredi vingt-cinq octobre deux milles quinze, à onze heures du soir, l'Annoit fit naufrage sur les côtes d'une île sur l'océan Pacifique.

Et trois jours plus tard, comme ce fut craint par le docteur Rickman, la guerre éclata au pays d'Emyael.


	3. Chapter 2 - Vers la Lumière

[CHAPITRE 2] – VERS LA LUMIÈRE 

Parvenir à regagner la rive dans un océan autant déchaîné relevait du miracle. Et pourtant, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité à brasser contre le courant, Nora parvint à se hisser sur le sable trempé et sortir des eaux en furie. Toussant violemment, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait cracher ses poumons et son estomac.  
Son corps était lourd, si lourd... Se redressant péniblement, elle regarda autour d'elle, remarquant un nombre incroyable d'épaves hantant les récifs éclairés par la foudre qui ne cessait de zébrer le ciel. Le spectacle lui fit froid dans le dos, tant et si bien qu'elle détourna son regard en remarquant des silhouettes s'agiter autour d'un feu sur la dune.  
Elle essaya d'appeler à l'aide, mais sa voix était trop enrouée et endommagée par la toux et l'eau salée, et personne ne l'entendait. Oh, une silhouette sembla se tourner vers le rivage. Mais à peine essaya-t-elle de hausser le ton pour se faire remarquer que quelque chose lui heurta le crâne avec douleur et tout ne fut que noirceur.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, Nora inspira bruyamment, puis toussa, et enfin ouvrit les yeux. Ce fut avec surprise qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était la tête en bas, et, pire encore, entravée par un cocon de tissu serré de cordes nouées à l'extrême. Elle discerna un cocon à côté du sien, puis une silhouette en croix. Nora plissa les yeux pour y voir plus clair, et poussa un cri d'horreur à réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un homme écartelé par une succession de crochets, chaînes et cordes qui suspendaient son corps sans vie au-dessus de bougies sur un autel gravé de signes impossibles à déchiffrer. Le matelot qui l'avait sortie du couloir inondé.

«C'est pas vrai...!» Elle glapit en s'agitant dans le cocon. «HEHO! YAEL! ELIAS!»

watch?v=3MbYHNPD5Ps

Seul l'écho de sa voix lui revint. Seule dans cette caverne jonchée de morceaux de corps, de sang et de caisses, Nora compris qu'elle était aussi seule qu'il était possible de l'être. Puisque se repérer dans l'espace n'était pas possible dans sa situation de pendu renversé, Nora se repéra à l'ouïe et l'odorat. Oh, elle n'avait sans doute pas la même ouïe que Yaël, dont l'Alter lui permettait d'entendre les sons avec une grande précision, mais ses oreilles pointues lui conféraient une audition plus avancée que les autres. Aussi pouvait-elle dire avec précision qu'elle n'était pas loin de l'océan, à entendre les vagues continuer à se fracasser sur la roche dans laquelle était creusée cette grotte sentant la poussière, la pourriture, le sang, et la marée.  
Rester la tête en bas commençait à lui donner la nausée, en plus des odeurs abjectes qui devenaient envahissantes. Le cocon lui-même empestait, il y avait de quoi croire qu'il était utilisé et réutilisé pour chaque malheureux qui tombaient entre les griffes de ceux qui l'avaient capturée. Et comme l'idée de finir comme le matelot écartelé ne lui semblait pas être la meilleure option, Nora commença à s'agiter avec frénésie pour essayer de décrocher le cocon de son crochet rouillé. Tant et si bien qu'elle heurta le cocon voisin qui se balança et s'enflamma au contact des flammes de bougies, tant il était huileux et crasseux. Rapidement flambé, il laissa échapper son locataire, enfin, le squelette de son locataire, qui s'écrasa sur le plancher de fortune, l'entraînant dans sa chute... Une chute de plus de six mètres.

«Putain de macchabée à la con!» Nora s'exclama en continuant à s'acharner sur ses propres liens.

Elle parvint tant bien que mal à sortir ses bras du cocon, remarquant avec contrariété que même ses mains avaient été attachées, comme si la camisole improvisée ne suffisait pas à la maintenir en place. Au moins, même si elles étaient encore liées, elle pourrait se servir de ses mains pour se décrocher. Mais alors qu'elle se tortilla encore un peu pour se redresser, Nora remarqua que la poutre qui tenait les deux crochets s'était embrasée après que le cocon ait brûlé, le bois déjà humide et pourri menaçant de s'écrouler et lui faire connaître une chute douloureuse.  
Rapidement, la rouquine regarda autour d'elle en cherchant une solution salvatrice pour ne pas finir écrasée comme le squelette au sol, sentant, et voyant les flammes commencer à lécher sa chrysalide.  
«ça va faire mal...» Elle marmonna en fronçant les sourcils.

Recommençant à se balancer, elle visait une chaîne fixée à même la roche, tendant les bras vers cette branche de survie improvisée qu'elle attrapa au moment où le cocon la lâcha. Enroulant instinctivement ses jambes autour de la chaîne, elle regarda le tout s'écraser au sol et grimaça en entendant le fracas assourdissant provoqué par la chute des poutres, entraînant des étagères et des bouteilles par terre.

«Oups.»

Nora se laissa glisser le long de la chaîne pour avoir à nouveau les pieds au sol, contente de retrouver le plancher des vaches après de telles émotions.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant après quelque chose de solide à utiliser pour défaire ses liens, avant que son regard ne se pose sur la stèle au-dessus de laquelle pendait le matelot. Ce fut tout simplement de trop pour la jeune femme qui détourna le regard en dégobillant sur le sol déjà infect, les larmes montant aux yeux.

«C'est pas vrai... C'est quoi cette merde...» Elle haleta, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle inspirait, une nouvelle salve nauséabonde lui souleva le cœur et se répandit à ses pieds. Elle décida alors de se reculer, quittant cette vision maudite pour mettre un terme à ces nausées qui, à présent, lui brûlaient la gorge.  
Nora avançait dans un équilibre précaire, remarquant qu'en plus d'être jonché d'os et de restes humains, la cave était remplie de caisses contenant des marchandises échouées avec divers navires. Qui qu'étaient ces forcenés, ils devaient sans doute récupérer ce qu'ils trouvaient sur la rive pour aménager ce dépotoir, ou quelque chose à l'extérieur.  
L'environnement était à peine éclairé par des torches qui rendaient l'atmosphère encore plus glauque qu'il n'était possible d'imaginer, rendant le repérage encore plus difficile pour Nora, dont les bottes militaires écrasaient ce qu'il se trouvait à ses pieds, jusqu'à arriver à une cavité qu'elle franchit, non sans difficulté, tant l'ouverture était étroite.

Ce que la rouquine n'avait pas prévu, cependant, fut de sentir une main lui saisir le bras dans une poigne de fer et la tirer en arrière, l'éloignant de la pièce suivante et la jetant par terre. Elle releva les yeux sur un homme de grande taille, au visage émacié, la peau tannée par le soleil et les embruns salés, dont les cheveux ressemblaient à un amas de dreadlocks crasseux, et aux yeux noirs, vitreux, montrant une folie malaisante.

«Comment as-tu réussi à te libérer?!» Il demanda dans un mélange d'anglais et d'espagnol.  
«J'ai mangé le cocon.» Nora répondit avec une pointe de sarcasme, étonnée par le dialecte du fou furieux.  
«Pas possible. Retourner pour sacrifice.» L'homme dit en la relevant.  
«Comment ça, sacrifice?!» La jeune femme s'étonna en cherchant à se défaire de sa poigne.  
«Sacrifice pour Nuuktak. Faire revenir Metnal de Xhibalba.»

Un frisson malsain parcouru la nuque de la rouquine qui se débattit assez pour se libérer de la main du forcené. Elle se recula alors, gardant les mains tendues devant elle, prête à se défendre s'il le fallait.

«Eh bien trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre!» Elle dit d'un ton sifflant.  
«Sacrifice. Rester ici pour sacrifice. Jolie poupée pour sacrifice» L'autre marmonnait en sortant une dague qu'il pointa vers elle d'un air menaçant.

L'homme se rua sur elle en fendant l'air de sa lame, mais Nora se décala sur le côté et frappa sa main de son pied, la semelle lourde de ses chaussures heurtant ses doigts qui lâchèrent la lame, l'envoyant s'écraser un peu plus loin, son genou se pliant pour venir heurter le menton de son agresseur.  
Groggy, l'homme poussa un cri à peine humain et se jeta sur elle, tentant de la faire basculer avec son poids, mais la jeune femme se servit de son élan pour le repousser, et lui asséner un coup de pied en plein visage, l'assommant pour de bon.  
Elle avisa alors la lame au sol, et s'agenouilla pour la coincer entre ses jambes, dans l'espoir de trancher les liens qui lui charcutaient les poignets. La chose faite, elle se redressa et prit la lame qu'elle glissa à sa ceinture en se dirigeant vers l'ouverture dans la roche, arrivant dans une pièce qu'elle observa.  
Au même niveau que l'océan, elle était en proie à la marée montante qui emportait bon nombre de caisses, de tonneaux et de tissus jusqu'à un mur bancal. Un tonnelet près d'elle était rempli de poudre à canon encore sèche malgré l'humidité. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant, puis les ouvrit en laissant un petit «tch» lui échapper. Elle attrapa les caisses entourées de tissus et les jeta dans le monte-charge qui conduisait les objets dans une cage d'évacuation pleine de débris. Puis, elle attrapa le tonnelet et lui fit connaître le même sort, tirant sur la corde pour le faire tomber dans cette même cage où la poudre se déversa.  
Récupérant une torche, Nora enflamma les caisses et les tissus qu'elle envoya sur la pente d'un coup de pied, droit vers des caisses se superposant dangereusement sur des barils clos qui obstruaient la sortie.  
Elle descendit alors de son perchoir pour se cacher derrière des tôles métalliques, attendant l'explosion fatidique qui se fit bien plus violente que prévu.

watch?v=NVf3QlCdC_8

Les parois de la caverne tremblaient et renversaient tout ce qui avait été posé contre la pierre dans un brouhaha infernal, forçant Nora à quitter sa cachette pour se lancer dans la marée qu'elle suivit jusqu'à revenir sur la terre ferme, ignorant le froid glacial de l'eau et la sensation horrible des vêtements trempés qui lui collaient à la peau, pour se mettre à courir.  
Mais le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, la faisant chuter dans une pente raide où elle se prenait dans les ronces ou les roches escarpées. Elle se protégea le visage avec ses bras, ne parvenant pas à retenir ses gémissements tant les chocs étaient violents... Et tant elle avait peur, il fallait l'avouer.  
Lorsqu'elle parvint à reprendre un semblant d'équilibre, Nora se remit à fuir cet endroit qui s'écroulait sur lui-même, allant jusqu'à ramper pour passer dans une ouverture dont le toit menaçait de tomber à tout moment. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une poigne ferme lui attrapa la cheville, la faisant crier de surprise et se retourner pour voir le visage de l'illuminé qui parlait de la sacrifier.  
Le bougre avait la peau dure, et Nora dû le frapper plusieurs fois de sa semelle pour le faire lâcher, et surtout se dégager avant qu'un rocher ne s'écroule... Et ne broie littéralement le visage de cet homme, le réduisant définitivement au silence.  
Ignorant la nausée menaçante, Nora se redressa et regarda le fossé qui séparait sa plate-forme d'un autre pan incliné qu'elle pourrait escalader pour sortir de là.  
Elle recula de quelques pas, puis courut en utilisant toute la puissance de ses jambes pour bondir, s'accrocher au rebord et commencer son ascension.

Combien de temps escalada-t-elle, elle ne saurait le dire. Nora savait juste que les muscles de ses bras protestaient à grand renfort de douleur contre le traitement infligé et elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec eux. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Elle ne cessait de se le répéter!

Au bout d'un temps qui lui semblait interminable, pourtant, toute pensée négative s'envola. Car au moment exact où elle parvint à s'extirper de la caverne effondrée, Nora sentit sur son visage le vent emprunt des embruns de l'océan qui lui fouettait le visage et lui amena de l'air frais qu'elle respira à plein poumons. Elle était libre! Fatiguée, courbaturée, mais libre! Et ça n'avait pas de prix!

La jeune femme se permit de s'appuyer contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle, se laissant presque tomber contre la souche penchée en haletant. Son souffle était lourd, douloureux. Elle avait l'impression que ses poumons brûlaient par l'effort effectué, mais là n'était pas la seule gêne qu'elle avait. Lorsqu'elle baissa le regard vers sa hanche, elle comprit que la cause de cette douleur était une longue écharde de bois fichée profondément dans sa peau, causant une perte de sang telle qu'elle en tâchait sa tenue trempée par la marée et l'ascension.  
Nora serra les poings sur l'écorce avant de frôler l'écharde de la main et laisser échapper un couinement aigu. Elle n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que l'écharde s'était plantée pendant sa longue chute dans les ronces. Mais ça n'aidait pas à diminuer la douleur ressentie.  
Garder l'écharde ainsi était tout simplement impossible, ça la ralentirait trop pendant sa traversée. La retirer doucement risquerait de provoquer plus de dégâts qu'autre chose. Elle se décida donc à utiliser la manière forte, empoignant l'écharde de ses doigts tremblants et l'extirpant de sa hanche dans un long hurlement de douleur qui fit fuir quelques corbeaux et mouettes aux alentours.  
Le souffle à nouveau coupé, Nora releva des yeux baignés de larmes vers le paysage, espérant y trouver une aide providentielle, mais seul le spectacle désolé de dizaines d'épaves malmenées par les vagues se profila devant elle, le soleil couchant rendant la scène plus lugubre avec d'épais nuages noirs se profilant à l'horizon.

«Le crépuscule, déjà..» Nora s'étonna en serrant la main sur sa hanche. «Combien de temps suis-je restée dans cette caverne?»

L'écarlate inspira, et soupira longuement, avant de se remettre à avancer. La douleur de sa hanche et la perte de sang la forçait à avoir un pas plus lent que prévu, la douleur lancinante lui donnait le tournis. Mais elle devait retrouver le reste de l'équipage, principalement Yaël et Elias, et rentrer chez elle, où elle resterait cloîtrée un long, très long moment. En priorité, elle voulait rapidement trouver un point d'eau potable pour laver la plaie, sinon elle s'infecterait vite, et dans un environnement comme celui-ci, elle préférait éviter d'avoir ce genre de problème en plus. Sans parler de la puanteur de la grotte qui semblait d'être infiltrée jusque sous sa peau.

La route devint crête, renfoncement dans la falaise qui obligea la jeune femme à avancer accroupie, dans une visibilité qui devenait quasi nulle avec le soleil couchant. Soulagée de sortir de cette passe rocheuse, Nora prit appui sur le bord de la falaise pour attraper le rebord face à elle, et ainsi combler la distance dans un bond calculé, mais la roche céda rapidement sous son poids, ne lui laissant aucune chance de se rattraper. La chute fut rude, dans une nouvelle pente amortie cette fois par l'herbe et la végétation ambiante très abondante.  
Elle roula par terre et se redressa péniblement dans une forêt dense dont les arbres étaient si touffus qu'ils en cachaient une partie du ciel. À grand renfort de jurons et de courage, Nora se redressa et se remit en marche, non sans tituber, et en pestant contre la pluie et l'orage qui revenait.  
Avançant lentement en faisant attention à où elle mettait ses pieds, Nora remarqua alors une grande toile de tissu accrochée dans les branches et pendant jusqu'au sol, dans un abri de fortune. Elle s'en approcha avec curiosité, jusqu'à voir que la moitie d'une fleur de lotus avait été dessinée sur le tissu.  
«Yaël est passé par là... » Elle se dit avec un petit sourire rassuré. «Et... Merde... Il a oublié son sac!»

Elle se mit à genou sur la toile pour ouvrir le sac et y plongea la main pour en sortir une boîte de médicaments qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Yaël avait une santé naturellement fragile et devait prendre très régulièrement ces médicaments. S'il ne les prenait pas...

«Il ne doit pas être loin... Si je pars à l'aube et me dépêche, je saurais le rejoindre et lui donner.»

Outre les médicaments, le sac contenait un caméscope avec une panoplie de cartes et de batteries, une gourde d'eau pleine, des snacks, un talkie-walkie qui refusait de fonctionner à cause du réseau perturbé par l'orage approchant, et tout un attirail de survie militaire qui la fit soupirer d'amusement, avant qu'elle ne mette le sac sur son dos, gardant la radio accrochée à sa ceinture, ne décroche la toile, et ne se mette en quête d'un abri pour la nuit.

L'abri se présenta plus tôt que prévu, mais bien loin de ce qu'elle avait imaginé.  
Car il y avait de quoi être surpris à voir un bunker de la seconde guerre mondiale dans la forêt littorale d'une île perdue.  
La porte n'existait plus, les vitres avaient été soufflées, et une partie du toit s'était écroulée lorsqu'un arbre fut frappé par la foudre. En tout cas, c'était ce que Nora en déduisait en voyant le bâtiment dans lequel elle entra et posa le sac et la toile dans un coin. Les murs étaient couverts de glyphes et symboles étranges, mais ce qui attira son attention résidait en un restant de feu de camps. Une structure semblant ancienne et abandonnée, mais encore utilisable.  
Sans plus attendre, en voyant qu'il faisait de plus en plus sombre, elle se dépêcha de casser les branches les moins trempées par la pluie pour les amener dans le bunker, en prenant assez de réserve pour pouvoir alimenter le feu pendant la nuit. Elle trouva dans le sac un briquet militaire, dont la flamme fut si puissante qu'elle embrassa les herbes et les banches en un rien de temps, permettant à la jeune aventurière de rapidement profiter de la chaleur dégagée par le brasier avec un soupir de soulagement. Nora prit alors la gourde et but de longues gorgées, avant de sortir les snacks du sac et le caméscope.  
Elle se recroquevilla un peu près du feu et ferma les yeux, les bras croisés reposant sur ses jambes pliées, cherchant à se vider l'esprit, mais trop de choses s'y bousculaient, et elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer assez pour réellement profiter de cet instant de repos dans cet abri de fortune.  
L'idée lui vint alors, aussi saugrenue et improbable, et elle prit le caméscope qu'elle alluma, contente de voir qu'il y avait encore de la batterie et qu'il n'était pas endommagé. Puis, elle tourna l'objectif vers elle, et commença à parler.

[Bon, comment commencer... Je... Mon nom est Nora Rickman, d'Emyael. Je suis la fille par adoption du médecin Alan Rickman. Si j'en suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que le navire de l'expédition dont je fais partie a fait naufrage sur cette île au milieu du Pacifique.  
Mon frère et moi étions partis chercher les origines de l'ElDorado, avec un équipage un peu... Particulier Nous sommes allés du Mexique au Guatemala, pour se retrouver perdu ici, sur une île au beau milieu du Pacifique...

Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond sur cette île. Les quelques humains qui semblent avoir investi une grotte s'adonnent à des sacrifices humains en espérant que l'âme envoyée à Metnal par la porte de Xhibalba soit digne de ramener Nuuktak... Comme si entendre Nuuktak, Metnal et Xhibalba dans la même phrase pouvait être un bon présage. Mais savoir que des gens vénèrent le Shaman Noir venu d'un ancien conte sur une île perdue m'intrigue.

Et pourtant, j'ai beau avoir envie de savoir ce que ça veut dire et ce que ça pourrait impliquer... Mon instinct me dit que je ne vais pas apprécier les découvertes. Mais la priorité pour le moment, c'est de retrouver Yaël et lui donner ses médicaments... Et se barrer d'ici au plus vite.  
J'essaierai de faire ces journaux aussi souvent que je peux... ça m'empêchera peut-être de devenir complètement folle.  
Si je ne m'en sors pas de cette île, peut-être que quelqu'un trouvera ça.]

Elle cessa l'enregistrement et tourna l'appareil de façon à regarder l'écran, pour regarder les différents éléments sur la carte et se vider la tête en regardant certaines vidéos, en attendant de trouver le sommeil, ou que le soleil ne se lève pour qu'elle puisse se remettre en route. Grignotant quelques snacks et profitant de l'eau fraîche, Nora lança le premier enregistrement sur la carte en se mordillant la lèvre, une seule pensée l'obsédait alors que ses yeux restaient braqués sur l'écran.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là?


	4. Chapter 3 - L'orage avant le naufrage

[CHAPITRE 3] – L'ORAGE AVANT LE NAUFRAGE 

Tout avait commencé il y a six mois. Lorsqu'Elias Tewlis avait rejoint les enfants Rickman au bar où ils aimaient passer du temps. Il leur avait parlé d'un projet de voyage auquel il aimerait qu'ils prennent part, à savoir, remonter jusqu'aux origines de l'ElDorado, trouver la source du mythe. Ce devait être son dernier voyage en tant qu'archéologue, sa dernière chance pour trouver la vérité sur cette légende qui les avaient obsédés, Alan et lui. Et il voulait que les enfants du médecin soient avec lui pour découvrir cette vérité, et reprendre le flambeau familial.  
Car Alan avait été archéologue avant de se porter sur la médecine, et l'idée que ses enfants puissent reprendre ses recherches là où il les avait laissées avant d'arrêter le rendait fier, même si rien n'était encore joué. Ils reposaient leurs espoirs sur Yaël, bien entendu. Le fils d'Alan était brillant, vif d'esprit et pouvait résoudre les pires casse-têtes en un rien de temps. Mais sa santé était trop fragile pour le laisser partir seul avec Elias. Et puis... Yaël n'accepterait jamais de partir sans sa sœur en sachant tout le potentiel que ses facultés pouvaient apporter à l'expédition. Sans compter son Alter qui serait redoutable, si par malheur les choses dérapaient.  
Nora ne fut pas facile à convaincre, son manque de confiance en elle l'empêchant de voir tout le potentiel caché en elle. Mais poussée par Elias, Yaël, et Shen, le petit ami de ce dernier, elle accepta, plus pour pouvoir être proche de son frère et l'aider en cas de problème que pour partir en quête de gloire.

Elias se proposa de financer l'expédition, mais fut vite dépassé lorsqu'il comprit que ce qui devait être une conversation familiale fut captée par un certain Edwin Leclerc. Un éminent archéologue français qui était venu s'installer à la Métropole en pensant se faire un nom. Mais le nom dominant dans le domaine était celui d'Alan Rickman, et Edwin en vint à le haïr. Il s'auto-proclama rival, comme si son côté misogyne et son obsession à être sous le feu de la rampe à chaque fois qu'une caméra se profilait devant lui ne suffisait pas à le rendre désagréable pour beaucoup.  
Mais Edwin proposa de financer l'autre moitié du voyage, et amena avec lui de jeunes gens qui semblaient savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Bon gré mal gré, Elias accepta. S'il n'aimait pas Edwin, peut-être que les quatre personnes qu'il présenta se montreraient plus efficace que lui. Ce qui ne semblait pas trop difficile. Lorsqu'il apprit que les enfants d'Alan allaient participer à l'expédition, Edwin manqua de s'étrangler de rage, mais la décision d'Elias était sans appel.

Ainsi donc, le vingt-huit septembre, ce petit groupe quitta la Métropole pour partir à Tokyo, où ils prirent l'avion pour aller au Mexique. Non sans avoir salué leurs proches et fait la promesse de revenir. Nora et Yaël eurent beaucoup de mal à dire au revoir à Shen, un lien puissant s'était noué entre les trois au fil du temps. Parce que Yaël et Shen sortaient ensemble, et parce qu'ils ne laissaient jamais Nora de côté, peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient.  
Mais ils étaient à présent en route. Après six jours passés au Mexique, où ils manquèrent de se perdre dans la jungle par la faute de Leclerc, l'équipe parvint à rallier le Guatemala, où ils rencontrèrent le dernier membre de l'équipage.  
Un homme nommé Marvin Galahad, timonier d'un yacht d'exploration appelé Annoit, à bord duquel ils embarquèrent pour partir en direction de l'Archipel de Sussuro Rojà, dont Nora avait trouvé les coordonnées en analysant des documents trouvés dans les ruines d'un village qui fut jadis ravagé par les Conquistadores dans leur quête de l'or. Il avait été question de la tribu de Munyal, une Reine qui, selon la fresque, aurait emporter avec elle des monceaux d'or sur une île au loin, pour préserver la richesse de son peuple. Il y avait la mention d'une richesse énorme, que peu seraient capable de supporter tant le poids était lourd. Edwin y avait vu une métaphore pour de l'or, bien entendu, mais il avait très vite déchanté une fois sur les flots... Le bougre souffrait d'un mal de mer abominable, qui le clouait au lit ou au bastingage par-dessus lequel il rendait ses tripes à chaque repas. Marvin fit rire une partie de l'équipage en lui donnant un seau et une raclette pour qu'il nettoie le sol, disant que nettoyer le pont était le meilleur moyen pour s'adapter à la houle.

Parce qu'il voulait garder le plus de souvenirs possible de cette première expédition, Yaël filmait beaucoup de la vie à bord, comme un petit reporter cherchant les meilleures images à montrer à sa famille et à Shen quand ils seraient de retour.  
Comme toujours, il commençait avec un rappel de la date et de l'heure, et enfin, commençait à filmer.

Comme en ce jour... Ce vingt-cinq octobre. La date indiquée sur la vidéo que Nora regardait depuis son campement de fortune.  
Yaël ouvrit la porte de ce qui était la pièce à vivre du yacht. Une pièce qui servait à la fois de cuisine, salle à manger et salle de travail, lorsqu'il fallait mettre les idées et les découvertes en commun.

«L'équipage au complet est là, aujourd'hui. C'est une première.» La voix de Yaël dit sur la vidéo. «Alors, qui est-là ~»

watch?v=2G6FqsSl-kI

Il y avait Raphaël Ilyrio, un jeune mexicain qui les avait accueillis à leur arriver à l'aéroport de Mexico. Portant des vêtements dans les tons verts et noirs, Raphaël avait des yeux bruns clairs et des cheveux coiffés en dreadlocks sombres, qu'il gardait en un chignon pendant qu'il cuisinait.  
Assise au comptoir de la cuisinière se trouvait Alexielle Reales. Petite de taille mais d'une grande aide lors des fouilles, elle était en train de lire en buvant une bière.  
De l'autre côté du comptoir se trouvaient Marvin et Elias.  
Soixante ans au compteur, et trente dans la tête, l'Ecossais qu'était Marvin était de ceux qui aimaient rire de tout, boire et manger, se battre comme un adolescent et raconter des blagues et des anecdotes de sa vie aussi sales qu'hilarantes. Avec son nez Rubicon, ses yeux injectés de sang et sa peau abîmée par l'iode marin, aussi bourru qu'avenant, il était un élément clé de l'expédition grâce à ses connaissances maritimes qui dépassaient l'entendement. Sa spécialité? Le coup de boule. Sa seconde spécialité, après les concours de beuverie? Le pilotage de bateau dans les eaux tumultueuses. Et à ça, personne à bord ne pourrait le battre.  
Elias, quant à lui, profitait de ses quarante-cinq ans pour vivre pleinement sa vie. Cheveux bruns clairs parsemés de poivre et sel, il les tenait courts et en pagaille avec un peu de gel. Ses yeux gris perçants ne manquaient aucun détail, voyaient parfois ce qui ne sautait pas aux yeux des autres, et pouvaient rassurer ou menacer d'un simple regard. Ex Navy de carrière, il en avait fait des vertes et des pas mures avec Marvin et Alan du temps de leur jeunesse, et semblait avoir un instinct inébranlable. Il était de ceux sur qui on pouvait compter, mais impitoyable lorsqu'on attaquait sa famille.

La caméra se tourna pour montrer Edwin Leclerc. Le Français aux cheveux ocre chipotait dans sa barbe naissante, ses yeux gris scrutant tout par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes. La diva qu'il était semblait offusqué par ce qu'il voyait, alors qu'à côté de lui, deux jeunes hommes solidement bâtis semblaient se retenir de rire.  
Matthew O'Connor, l'Américain, portait ses cheveux noirs en une queue basse et ses yeux brun sombre avaient l'air vicieux, moqueurs. Ceux de Sergeï Miyaznikov n'étaient pas mieux. Bleus comme la glace, contrastant avec ses cheveux auburn, et sa tenue impeccable. Il portait tout le temps des gants, et mettait un point d'honneur à ce que sa tenue soit toujours irréprochable.  
Et au centre, enfin, se trouvait la tignasse écarlate de Nora, dont les cheveux avaient été relevés en un chignon paresseux tenant par une baguette chinoise.  
Elle était penchée sur une carte et un parchemin ancien chargé de glyphes étranges, et ses propres notes rédigées depuis le Guatemala. Elle se redressa alors et se craqua la nuque, avant de regarder les autres.

«C'est pas bon. On ne va pas dans la bonne direction.» Nora dit.  
«Comment ça, on ne va pas dans la bonne direction?» Sergeï dit d'un accent russe prononcé. «On suit cette carte depuis qu'on l'a trouvée.»  
«Le problème ne vient pas de la carte, mais d'un glyphe. Regardez.»

Elle prit le stylo coincé sur son oreille pour pointer le glyphe dont elle parlait, et le comparer avec ses propres notes.

«C'est un glyphe miroir. La tribu de Munyal utilisait souvent se procéder pour empêcher les voyageurs de trouver l'emplacement de l'île où elle s'est installée avec son peuple. De façon à pouvoir se protéger des invasions. Ce glyphe signifie Est. Pas Ouest. On va à l'opposé de notre destination. » Nora expliqua.  
«Et tu as deviné ça en touchant quelque chose, peut-être?» Matthew dit en ricanant.  
«Non, parce que je sais lire, et que j'utilise mon cerveau pour autre chose que des injures et des réflexions sexuelles.» La rouquine répondit avec un léger rictus. «Ce sont des choses qui arrivent lorsqu'on prend la situation au sérieux.»

Matthew voulu répliquer quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par le grognement d'Edwin qui semblait outragé.

watch?v=didMd-DYWKg

«Mais comment osez-vous déclarer que je ne prends pas l'expédition au sérieux, Nora?!» Leclerc s'offusqua. «Il n'y a pas qu'Elias qui a financé cette expédition, j'y ai mis bien plus que la moitié pour m'investir dans ce projet.»  
«Je dirais plutôt pour pouvoir vous incruster.» La voix rocailleuse de Marvin dit depuis le comptoir. «En attendant, je me demande si les gamins que vous avez amenés valent vraiment quelque chose, s'ils ne sont pas capable de lire correctement.»  
«Rien ne laisse croire que l'Archipel soit autant à l'Est. Tous les ouvrages de référence disent le contraire.» Leclerc dit.  
«Ceci dit, les auteurs de ces ouvrages n'ont jamais entendu parler de Munyal et de l'Archipel.» La voix de Yaël dit derrière la caméra.  
«ça ne sert à rien de suivre le même chemin que les autres, ça fait des siècles qu'ils échouent parce qu'ils font comme les autres. Si vous voulez trouver l'Archipel, il faut aller à l'Est.» Nora dit en croisant les bras.  
«Ne comptez pas sur moi pour... Jouer ma réputation sur une de vos lubies! C'est moi seul qui dirige cette expédition.»  
«On voit où ça nous a mené... On s'est perdu dans la jungle, on a tourné en rond pendant des jours.» Élias ricana.  
«Et puis ça fait combien de temps que vous n'êtes pas allé sur le terrain sans avoir une équipe de tournage derrière vous?» Marvin demanda en tournant la tête pour regarder le français du coin de l'œil.  
«J'ai trente ans d'expérience, deux doctorats dont un en histoire des tribus hispaniques. Alors occupez-vous plutôt de votre bateau, Galahad.» Leclerc dit d'une voix cinglante.  
«Navire, docteur. C'est un navire. Pas besoin d'un doctorat pour être capable de faire la différence.» L'Ecossais répliqua avec sarcasme.  
«De toute façon, on s'en moque.» Sergeï soupira en agitant la main de façon dédaigneuse. «Si au moins l'information venait du VRAI héritier Rickman, et non pas d'un petit rat d'orphelinat...»  
«Ce n'est pas comme si ton avis était important, petite chose. Ne commence pas à croire que tu es une grande fille parce que tu as réussi à te rendre utile pendant le voyage.» Matthew dit. «Les rebus de la société doivent apprendre à rester à leur place, et ne pas oublier d'où ils viennent, même s'ils vivent en profitant de la richesse d'un vieux gâteux.»  
«Tu dois en savoir quelque chose, alors, Matthew.» Nora rétorqua.

L'américain frappa la table du plat de la main et serra le poing sur les documents que Nora avait apporté, les chiffonnant au point de les rendre presque illisibles.  
Il se pencha alors pour coincer Nora contre la table en utilisant son torse et son bassin, penchant la tête pour avoir les lèvres près des oreilles elfiques de la rouquine.

«N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour le travail des autres?» Nora dit en le toisant du regard.  
«Je n'aurai de respect pour toi que le jour où tu me suceras les boules.» Matthew répondit en continuant à se serrer contre elle.  
«Lâche-moi!» Nora s'exclama en se tortillant.  
«Ecoute-moi bien, petit rat. Si tu penses que je vais laisser une raclure d'orphelinat me dicter ma conduite parce qu'elle prend confiance après avoir été adoptée par un vieil imbécile, tu te trompes.» L'Américain marmonna près de son oreille. «Tu n'es rien, ici. Rien du tout. Juste une petite chose inutile qui devrait apprendre à se taire.»

La réaction fut aussi violente qu'imprévu. Nora donna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Matthew qui se recula en jurant comme un païen avant de lui asséner le même coup, mais avec plus de violence. Profitant du recul occasionné par le choc, Sergeï attrapa la jeune femme par les bras et lui plaqua le visage contre le mur dans un léger ricanement, son visage tordu par un rictus malsain. Lorsque Nora tourna le regard vers le Russe, elle remarqua quelque chose... Le bandage que Sergeï portait toujours à la main s'était en partie détaché, lui permettant de voir le début d'un tatouage. Des formes... Quelque chose de vaguement familier.

«Lâche-moi!» Nora répéta.  
«Sergeï. Lâche-la, tout de suite!» Elias dit en se levant de son siège.  
«J'ai autant le droit d'être à bord de ce navire que vous! Je viens du même pays que vous! Si vous n'aviez pas insulté Alan ou Yaël je n'aurai pas frappé, bande d'imbéciles!» Nora dit en grimaçant.  
«Le savais-tu...? Emyael est au bord de la guerre. L'ombre qui a ravagé le Japon tout entier s'approche du Pays Hors du Monde, et le réduira en cendres. Jusqu'à ce vieux cinglé d'Alan Rickman...» Sergeï susurra.

Nora cessa de remuer en entendant Sergeï prononcer son sinistre discours. Toujours en train de filmer, Yaël manqua de lâcher la caméra, avant de la poser sur un meuble en hauteur.  
Par la force de ses bras et grognant violemment, Nora se dégagea de la prise de Sergeï et tenta de le frapper en retour, mais le Russe était plus grand, plus rapide, et le coup de poing qu'il lui décocha la fit tomber au sol en renversant les chaises, le pendentif or et rubis qu'elle gardait autour du cou se détachant pour rouler un peu plus loin.  
Dans un petit cri de panique, Yaël se précipita vers sa sœur pour l'aider à se relever et la garda contre lui, cherchant à retenir sa furie. Matthew semblait déjà prêt à revenir à la charge, mais fut vite taclé par Elias qui l'envoya au sol à son tour et l'y garda dans une clé de bras, les yeux du Québécois étant à présent froids et remplis de colère, comme ceux de Nora.

«CA SUFFIT!» Elias tonna de sa voix puissante. «Continuez à foutre le bordel comme vous le faites et vous finirez le voyage à fond de cale avec de vrais rats!»  
«La petite chose a frappé en premier. Il est bien normal qu'on se défende, lorsqu'on est agressé.» Sergeï répondit dans un ronronnement.  
«Vous l'avez poussé à frapper en premier. Ne prenez pas le rôle de la victime alors que c'est votre faute.» Elias rétorqua.

Elias lâcha Matthew qui se redressa en se frottant le bras. Il toisa l'ancien soldat un instant, mais n'en rajouta pas plus, se contentant de prendre deux bouteilles d'alcool dans le bar et de s'en aller en emportant Sergeï avec lui.

«Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour protéger le petit phénomène de foire, Tewlis.» Matthew grogna en sortant.  
«Compte sur moi pour veiller à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus.» Elias gronda en retour.

Yaël garda sa sœur dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux, jusqu'à ce que Marvin ne revienne avec une poche de glace qu'il mit sur sa mâchoire. Leclerc était parti en clamant qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bande de sauvages sans respect. Elias fulminait et s'alluma une cigarette dont il souffla la fumée. Impassibles, Raphaël et Alexielle avaient regardé la scène sans chercher à intervenir pour calmer leurs amis. Il n'y avait que Marvin qui restait calme, aidant la rouquine à qui il regarda le nez.

«T'as de la chance, il te l'a pas cassé. J'y aurai mis un coup de boule, sinon.» Il dit. «Penche la tête en arrière. Là, comme ça. Pas trop non plus, tu vas te faire mal à la nuque. Maintenant, tu appliques un glaçon sur l'arrête de ton nez et tu attends quelques minutes que ça se calme.»

Nora grinça des dents avant de se reculer et quitter la salle à manger en claquant la porte. Suite à ça, Yaël retourna à la caméra qu'il éteignit, non sans un soupir triste, et non sans avoir ramassé le collier tombé du cou de la rouquine.

Nora arrêta la diffusion lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point ses larmes coulaient. L'appareil rangé dans le sac, elle s'essuya péniblement les yeux avant de se recroqueviller entre le mur et le feu.  
Une île où se déroulaient des sacrifices à la gloire du Shaman Noir Nuuktak ne pouvait qu'avoir un lien avec l'ElDorado. Les glyphes sur l'autel et rien que le nom étaient des preuves suffisantes pour déceler un lien. En tout cas, quand on prenait bien attention à ce genre de détails. Mais autant Nora se sentait fière et soulagée d'avoir trouvé cette île et d'avoir, sans doute, la chance de l'explorer, autant elle était dévorée par la peur et la culpabilité. Ils avaient fait naufrage sur cette île au milieu de nulle-part, s'étaient séparés après l'accident et n'avaient aucun moyen de se contacter les uns les autres.

«Dans quel genre de bourbier est-on allé se fourrer... Yaël... J'espère que tu vas bien. »


End file.
